Travelling 2000 miles
by Socksycherry
Summary: Set after the series 2 finale, but is totally WillDjaq. Coming back home to England.
1. Chapter 1

Okay then everyone, you know the drill. I still don't own these characters, and never, ever will. Boohoohoo. Trust me, it was a struggle admitting that, even to myself.

So then, after the series 2 finale, there seemed to be a Marian/Robin explosion on Fanfiction, so I thought (as usual) that I would tell my version of the Will/Djaq side of things. This is set after the finale when everyone left, and taking into account the pigeon cage Alan was seen to be carrying from the Holy Lands, (if you didn't notice, then Alan was seen to be carrying a pigeon cage from the Holy Lands). Small laugh in background I have a very poor sense of humour.

As Djaq and Will watched the gang turn and walk away from them, Will quickly called Robin back, and lifted the tag he had always worn around his neck. A small tear appeared at Djaq's eye, as they both saw their leader flash his trademark smile, and carry on going out of the door to Bassam's home, maybe forever.

'Will, do you think that we will ever see them again? Will they be alright?' He turned to see the small tear tracks shimmering away on Djaq's cheeks, and looked her straight in the eyes before answering. 'Of course they will. We both know that if anything ever goes wrong, then they will tell us. We did give them Lardner for a reason, didn't we?' They moved in, and held each other close, before Bassam's voice was heard throughout the whole house.

'William, Saffiya, your food is ready, come and eat before you starve.' Both Djaq and Will laughed at the sound of their real names being called, but knew not to say anything. They were in Bassam's house, and therefore guests and should be polite. Djaq grasped Will's hand, and pulled him sharply through the house toward the voice.

Okay, I know that if this chapter was any shorter, then it would evaporate, but the next one will be longer, and the one after will be set about a month later. I just had to get the first bit out of the way. So, review for the next chapter, I want 3 because it's soooooo short.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay then everyone, you know the drill. I still don't own these characters, and never, ever will. Boohoohoo. Trust me, it was a struggle admitting that, even to myself.

Bassam looked slowly across the large, round table set out in front of him, and at the two people sat before him, and smiled. Both Will and Djaq could not even last a single meal time without having to steal small glances at each other. After almost a year and a half of them doing this in the forest, it had become almost second nature to them. But then a small cough brought them back to the conversation they were all having before each became distracted with the others.

'So then Saffiya, William, as I was saying, what do you think about the King's army?' All of Acra had been on red alert since the English had moved out, but never as much as they were now. The army had been sighted near the large town, and all of the people in Jerusalum knew that it was the most fought over land in the whole country because of the port it contained. 'Do you think it will be wise for us to stay here? I would really like to know what you are going to do, what with both of you being on different sides of the war.' Djaq and Will did not like to be reminded of this, but knew that it was very important. Although they had married before their friends left, both were still citizens of their own countries, and therefore not entirely welcome in the other's.

'Well, I was thinking,' neither of the couple had really thought about what would happen if the war returned to Acra, but Djaq did have an idea, 'that we should stay here, and if the fighting gets too close, then perhaps, go back to England.' The last part of this thought was spoken very quietly, but both men still heard her and thought that under the circmstances, that was probably the best idea any of them could come up with.

'What will you do Bassam? I mean, the fighting could be here tomorrow for all we know, and I do not want you to be put in danger.' Djaq's face had turned to total fear at the prospect of what would happen to the closest person she had to a family member left. He placed a hand on her cheek, and rubbed his thumb gently up and down it.

'Do not worry so Saffiya. I will do as I did last time the English entered Acra, and I shall stay as safe. You just make sure you look after yourself and that husband of yours.' Everyone smiled before the old man stood up from where he sat. 'I think I shall go to sleep now. If anything does happen tonight, I have people watching out for us. Goodnight Saffy.' Bassam kissed her on the cheek and left the room towards his chambers. Djaq grinned at her husband, before she too stood up and walked over to the small pillar that seperated two of the rooms.

'I think that I shall go to sleep now as well, those pigeons are more work than I thought they would be, they have quite worn me out. Are you coming?' Will continued to look into her brown eyes, still thinking about the conversation they had had earlier. 'Yes, I think i'll just get myself a drink, then I shall join you. Keep the bed warm.' A cheeky smile flashed over both Will and Djaq's faces. Although they had only been married for a day or two, both were enjoying not having to hide their rare, stolen kisses, or keep secret their love for one another. Djaq walked away from him and towards the chambers that Bassam had given them to live in together. Will too followed her, but as he got out of the room, went in the opposite direction towards the ktchens. Whilst there, he saw Konnie, the maid who had served them on the first night they arrived at the house, and asked her for the drink he wanted.

'Konnie, do you think the crusaders will reach Acra again? Will we all be safe?' The young girl looked at Will with a confused expression covering her usually calm features. But then he realised why. Not everyone in Jerusalem had had the opportunity to learn another language as Djaq had, and so he simply smiled at the girl, and withdrew from the room not knowing how else he could communicate with her without having either Bassam or his wife in the room with him. As he got outside the kitchens, he quickly turned on his heel and headed towards his and Djaq's bedroom.

But when he got there, realised that what Djaq had said was perfectly true, as she had fell asleep, and by the way she was curled on the edge of the bed, it seemed as if she had fallen straight off to sleep as soon as she lay down. Will stood in the doorway grinning sweetly at how lovely Djaq looked as she was with the moonlight streaming through the shutters, and lighting up her smiling face. He walked over to the bed, and lay down on the far side of it, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing the top of her head.

'Goodnight my love.' He whispered to her not expecting a reply, before snuggling down behind her. 'Goodnight Will,' and the grin on his face only grew wider.

'WILLIAM, SAFFIYA!!' The sound of Bassam in the room shouting out their names loudly a few hours later instantly woke Will and Djaq from their peaceful dreams, and both sat up quickly, and pulled out their weapons from the underside of the bed. 'What Bassam? What is it?' Djaq looked puzzled, and Will was just scared, and so he placed a comforting pair of hands on Djaq's shoulders, not only to comfort her, but also himself. 'The English are close to Acra, and are moving in. It is hectic out there, if you want to get out of here, then now is your only chance.' He ran out of the room quickly, and Djaq turned to look at her husband. Her strong, brave, and true husband.

'Will, how are we going to get out of Acra, I mean, the English ships are not going to let me travel to England.' She was terrified that she would have to leave him to go to England without her, but instead of a worried look gracing Will's face too, he just hugged her. 'Do not worry Djaq, I have a plan. Stay in those clothes, and fetch a veil. Then ppack some food for the journey. I will pack some more clothes and things we will need.' She still looked worried, but trusted Will with her life, so instead of questioning his sudden plan, she got up and began to hurry round packing the things they would need into a small, leather bag. Will however went over to the trunk at the end of their bed, and began to change into his outlaws clothes, before packing some more clothes, money, Djaq's medical kit, and a few othe rthings he thought they may need. Five minutes later, they were all ready to go, Will fully dressed as an Englishman, and Djaq as an unmarried Saracen still wearing her veil. Both walked out of the room with solemn looks on their faces.

After giving a final, fleeting hug to Bassam, Djaq made her way to the door, stopping before she left to wait for her husband to say goodbye. Bassam reached up and hugged Will, before whispering into his ear,

'Look after her.' Will smiled when he let him go, and ran forward to grab Djaq's hand before they both ran out of the door, through the narrow, crowded streets, and towards the port where their ship was set to sail from.

'How many you want then?' The gruff voice echoed through the hot, desert air as the group of English soldiers behind Will and Djaq began to fidget, also waiting to pay for their tickets to go home. 'Wait a minute, I only got one ticket left, you're gonna have to get on the next boat.' Will turned to Djaq, and, although only her eyes were showing over the top of her veil, he could see the fear of staying any longer with the crusaders on the way reflected in them.

'No,' Will's voice had become more forceful than normal, and Djaq knew it was because he was trying to protect her, he had to protect her, 'i'll take the final cabin, my slave here can take the floor. It is all that is good for the Saracen filth.' Although Djaq knew that her husband had to say these things, it did not stop silent tears from falling down her face and behind her veil. The words that were coming out about her, even though they came from comforting lips, reminded her too much of her old life as a slave where she was tightly packed into the ship and treated as an object, not a person. But whilst she had been thinking, she had not realised that Will had already payed for the single ticket, and was roughly pulling on her arm to take her onto the boat. He continued this rough treatment of her all the way to their cabin, continuously tugging on her arm whenever she appeared to be going too slow, but as soon as they reached it, he dropped her arm, and she dropped instantly onto the small, wooden bed at the side of the room. Sensing something was wrong, Will dropped onto his knees at her feet, and lifted her head so that it was level with his.

'Djaq, what is it,' Will lifted his other hand, and used it to wipe away some of the tears that were making their way down her face and behind her veil, so he unhooked it and let it fall down to one side of her face. 'Did I hurt you, i'm so sorry. I only did it so the guard did not...' Djaq raised one of her fingers, and put it up against his mouth to quieten him. 'I know why you did that, it was just the way that man expected you to treat me, as if I was no more than an object or a pet. And this is my country.' Tears were coming faster than ever now, and Will pulled her close to him to try and calm her.

'Shh, shh my love. You know that I do not see you as a mere object, nor does Bassam, nor does the rest of the gang.' Djaq pulled her head away, and a smile formed through the last of her tears. 'I can always count on you to cheer me Will Scarlett, can't I?'

'Always. Now, we need to get some sleep. I shall sleep on the floor, and you can have the bed.' He began to pull the spare blanket at the end of the bed, but before he could take it off completely, Djaq had taken his hand, and drawn his attention away from the blanket.

'Will, I know that this bed is small, but it is not so small that we cannot share it.' Will's cheeks turned from their normal pale colour to a light crimson, whereas Djaq just laughed at the expression on his face. 'Will, why be so embarassed. You are my husband, we always share a bed at home, and you should not have to sleep on the hard, wooden floor when you can sleep in this bed.' He slowly stood up, guided by her hand, and never breaking eye contact with his wife.

Woohoo, this might be the longest chapter I have ever written, and can be my contribution to Soapy Liedowns New years post a thon. Oh, and Happy New Year everyone. But before I let you all go off to celebrate it, I would like to say something. Please Review. I got a lovely turn out from the last chapter, especially counting how long it was. So because this is so long, I want 15 to carry on. And the next chapter carries on from 1 month later when they land.

I would also liek to say thankyou to DeanParker, who has helped me with the plotline for some of the later chapters when something goes wrong. So, thanks again everyone, and Happy 2008 to everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay then everyone, you know the drill. I still don't own these characters, and never, ever will. Boohoohoo. Trust me, it was a struggle admitting that, even to myself.

Djaq and Will stepped off the small boat that had been their home for the last month, and toward Portsmouth where they could buy a couple of horses and some food for the journey back to Nottingham. Djaq had replaced her veil before leaving her cabin, making it once again seem as if she was a Saracen slave, and on top of this she had placed her long, burgundy cloak to cover the rest of her face and her body. Both of them had walked out to the nearest pub to buy a drink and a pie to share, before the bar maid came out to meet them.

'Sorry mate, your slave ain't allowed in here, no Saracen's. But...' the barmaid began to move closer to Will, and sensing what she was about to do, Djaq turned away from them both. '...you're allowed in here sweet cheeks. Just leave her out here, no man 'round 'ere'll take much notice of her, not with that colour skin.' Will began to push away the woman, and step back towards Djaq, who by this time had turned to see what was happening. When she realised that the maid could not take the hint that Will did not want her, she stepped in between them.

'Is it not obvious that he does not want you, leave him be.' Djaq's eyes had narrowed so much, that it looked almost as if she had closed them, and the barmaid looked furious. 'What's it got to do with you, you... you... Saracen filth. You will regret talking above your station.' The woman raised her arm ready to hit Djaq, but before she had the chance to, Will had grabbed it and held it firmly in place above her head.

'You will leave her alone.' He let go of the arm, and knowing that she could not take on both the man and his Saracen slave, ran back inside to get the tavern owner.

'Will,' Djaq began to gently pull on the sleeve of Will's shirt, 'I think we had better go and get those horses before that woman comes back with help.' Both quickly darted through the town and into the back streets that ran between the less desirable houses in the town, before stopping to catch their breaths. But before Will could do that, Djaq had him in a strong, passionate kiss that seemed to last for years, but in reality only lasted for a few seconds.

'Thankyou,' she said as they broke off the kiss.

'Djaq, I am your husband, I am supposed to protect you, remember. Besides, I had to, I promised Bassam.' Both grinned at each other before continuing down the passages, and to a small stable on the edge of town where they bought two young, chestnut mares.

'You ready to go?' Will nodded at his wife's question, and both kicked off on their horses, starting their five hour long ride to the edge of Sherwood.

As you can probably guess... 5 hours later...

Both Will and Djaq entered the edge of Sherwood forest on their horses, before dismounting them, and making sure they were well gone before they continued toward the camp in the center of the forest. The only reason that the couple had not been able to ride the horses there was because they did not want to leave any tracks, which not only would have put them in danger, but also their friends, their family. To while away the time, bith Will and Djaq began to talk to each other, though after an hour of walking, they had finally been made to talk about the one subject that both of them had been trying to avoid.

'Do you think that he will be alright. He is old, and if they decide to to take the house, he won't be able to protect himself. And Konnie cannot help him, she has never even held a sword, let alone being able to protect Bassam and herself.' Will squeezed her hand tightly, but before he could answer her, a loud scream came from next to him, and the next thing he knew she was no longer there.

'Djaq, DJAQ!!' Will was extremely worried, what could have possibly happened to make her disappear so suddenly?

'WILL!!' Will looked up, and tried to stifle a laugh as he saw a cloaked figure hanging from a rope up above himself, but a glare coming from the small slit in between the veil and the cloak told him that he had better not.

'Will, how could you not know where this trap was, YOU BUILT IT!' She was beginning to get very angry now, and with her sword being on the ground, she could not simply cut herself free. But then again, even if she could, she could not endure the ten foot drop without atleast hurting herself.

'I think i'll go and get Robin. I don't know where he's hidden the new release mechanism. I'll be back in about an hour.' And with that, he ran from the clearing, and was just out of calling distance when a small group of four cloaked figures appeared and surrounded the tree where Djaq was hanging from.

'Who said money doesn't grow on trees.' The voice was clearly that of Robin, but Djaq did not yet want to tell him who she was, and to stop using the same taunts every time they caught someone. Th whole gang continued to look up at the tree, expecting an angry retort from the suspended person, but instead Djaq just wriggled harder against the strong roped that held her in the air. Robin walked over to a nearby oak tree, and after having removed a small part of the trunk, placed his hand inside and a few clicks and turns later, the ropes were lowering Djaq back down to the earth.

As soon as Djaq's feet touched the ground, the gang were suprised to see that the cloaked person did not go for their sword, as they thought they would, but went over to Alan, and thumped him hard in the stomach. The rest of the gang circled in closer to the stranger in case they started trouble, whilst trying not to laugh at their friend's expense. It was quite obvious by the way he had doubled over, his hands on his knees, that this person could pack a hard punch.

'Well then, let's get down to business. We are going to take ten percent of your money.' Robin began, but Much, never wanting to be left out of things carried on for him, 'unless you want to fight us, then we will take all of it when you lose.' Djaq drew her sword from the ground, wanting to see if her friend's skills were as good as they were when she had left, yet also knowing that they would never harm a stranger trying to protect their money. All four of the outlaws ran at her, though one was quite a bit slower after having already been injured.

Robin and Much were the first to make a move, both of them lunging toward her at the same time with their swords, yet Djaq quickly dodged both of their attacks, and high kicked Much in the back, hard enough to get him out of the fight, but not hard enough to hurt him... too much. Robin retreated from the fight, grinning broadly as John walked into the fight, but not even he was a match for her. Every time he went to hit her with his staff, she would quickly dodge him, before eventually hitting him across his wrist with the hilt of her sword causing him to drop his staff and retreat. Robin then looked over to Alan, signalling him to join in with the fight, but the young man just put his hands in the air, indicating that he was still in pain from his earlier blow. Robin was about to move closer to the masked sranger, when they too put thier hands in the air, and their sword clattered to the ground. Robin gave a confused look to the stranger, especially when they began to laugh quietly at the three outlaws spread out on the ground around them.

Djaq could not help but laugh at her friends, all spread at her feet, and so, feeling that her joke had ran it's course, began to remove the hood of her cloak, revealing a small Saracen woman in a veil. But even though only her eyes could be seen, Robin recignised her immediately. A broad grin spread across his face as he reached down and hugged her tightly, before she decided to remove her veil and the rest of her Saracen headwear.

'But Djaq... why?' He signalled to the rest of the gang who she had injured during their fight, but she simply shrugged, 'I thought it would be funny.' Robin could not help but laugh at that, as Alan hobbled over to the pair who were still stood in the middle of the clearing.

'But Djaq, why did you hit me first, that was before the fight.' Alan looked confused, whereas Djaq just began to look angry. 'Years of being a slave or living with outlaws, you think I do not notice when someone is trying to look up my dress, especially when it is you Alan-a-dale. You are too predictable.' He simply shrugged and gave an embarassed laugh at his friends, before they were all pulled to their feet and began to walk back towards the camp.

Okay then, chapter 3 up and ready to read and review. Another long one for you, so I want to make it upto 22 reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay then everyone, you know the drill. I still don't own these characters, and never, ever will. Boohoohoo. Trust me, it was a struggle admitting that, even to myself.

On the way back to the camp, all of the outlaws had swarmed around Djaq, asking her all of the questions they wanted answered, but each one had been silenced when she said she would not tell them anything until they got back home, and Will was there. All were suprised when they did eventually get back to the camp to see him sat grinning on a log, a large cup of water resting in his hand.

'Will, why are you here?' Djaq was confused as to why Will was not heading back to fetch her right now, instead of being lazy and relaxing in the middle of the camp. 'Well, when I saw that the gang weren't here, I assumed that they must be out fetching... hold on a minute, what happened to you guys?' Djaq smirked as she gave a glance to the battered and bruised outlaws who stood around her, before going to sit next to her husband on the log, and laughing quietly to herself.

'Your wife happened! She didn't tell us who she was, and then decided to fight us just for the sake of it' Much said angrily at his own humiliation, before storming off to fetch one of the salves Djaq had left behind when they all went to the Holy Lands. Will turned to Djaq to see her laughing, and started laughing himself. One woman had quite easily taken out three very skilled outlaws, without so much of a scratch on her own body. He leaned his forehead down to meet hers, and kissed her softly on the lips. Atleast she wouldn't need protecting.

'Have I told you lately how much I love you?' Djaq grinned at Will's obvious and lovely, sweet question, before leaning in to kiss him again. 'I'm not being funny, but none of that whilst you're here, we don't want to see it.' Alan had appeared next to the couple, and was now acting out gagging noises behind them. 'I mean, I know you're married, and soon there'll probably be lots of little mini Scarlett's running round here soon...' Will and Djaq both blushed profusely at this, though out of everyone there, they had partially expected Alan to say something, '...but still, that's no excuse.' He walked off grinning to himself. That initial embarassing situation he had put them in should curb any romantic slush they were planning.

Right then, I know that this chapter is super short, but I just wanted to get something out there, I would have posted sooner, but i've been really busy, sorry. So, please review, and the next chapter should be here when i'v eupdated my other stories.so tomorrow probably.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay then everyone, you know the drill. I still don't own these characters, and never, ever will. Boohoohoo. Trust me, it was a struggle admitting that, even to myself.

So then, I thought that I might update some of my stories, as I haven't done in a while. This one was the one that hasn't been added to the longest, so I thought that whilst I had my creative head on, that I might as well take advantage of it, so here you go...

'So then, not that i'm not happy, but why are you two here, and not with Bassam? Did you miss us that much that you could not even last a few days without us?' Robin and the rest of the gang were sitting around the large camp fire that had been built up over the night. Each had in their hands a small plate which contained something that Much assured them was not squirrel, with Djaq also eating some herbs, berries and leaves she had picked from the forest, or brought with her. Although they did not wish to admit it, the lads all knew that Djaq's meal was going to taste a lot better than their own, but they were men. She had offered them some, but each had refused saying that they 'didn't eat leaves.' So instead, they were stuck with the disappetising pile of bones that Much was trying to feed them.

'Oh very funny Robin. I assure you that had we a choice, we would have stayed there a lot longer. No, it is a lot more serious than that in Acra.' Djaq said with a very sombre face. She did not wish to think of Acra at the minute, or Bassam, or his birds. True they contained a lot of happy memories for her, but if anything should have happened to them, then she would be inconsolable. Bassam had been like an uncle to her when she was a little girl, and then when she had returned to her homeland, he had shown the same kindness in letting them stay with him.

'Your King has taken over Acra once again, or atleast tried to. The last thing we saw before we left were the Kings men coming towards the town. After that, we do not know what has happened there.' Djaq was on the verge of tears now, but ll tried to hold them back. She had never cried in front of the gang, except Will, and was not planning on starting then. Will however had noticed the change in her, as she always tensed a little more when she was emtional, so he wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her into his side. Alan only rolled his eyes at the seemingly lovestruck pair, before Will glared at him to stop him making any insensitive comments about the two of them.

'Well then, I guess we could always ask the King what has happened. It would not hurt to send off Lardner back to him, and we could always ask what his intentions are there.' Robin said to the rrest of his gang. Upon hearing this, Djaq's face lifted a little, a smile began to form on her face. Although she did not want to hear any bad news concerning her friend, or her home, it would be better than living in fear of what had really happened on their way back to England. 'Okay then everyone, we shall get to work on it tomorrow, but for now I think it is time for sleep. We've all had a long day, and we need to be up early to go to Nottingham for our drop offs.' And with that, Robin got up from his seat and headed over to his bunk. The gang merely glanced over at each other, not wanting to be the only ones who had noticed Robins somewhat withdrawn attitude that night. But with John, Much and Alan being used to it now, each one in turn bade goodnight to the others and went to their own bunks. Will and Djaq too got up and headed to their own bunks, before he could get under the covers, Will felt someone or something tugging on his hand. He looked up, with his other hand poised at his small axe, to see his wife looking down upon him. He stood up straight, so that he was now taller than her, and let her pull him over to her own bunk.

Their we go the. Just had to get something out there, and I'll probably be updating my other stories some more today, as i'm ill and not at school. Major headache, and i'm sure that going on the laptop won't help, but oh well. It's not any worse than normal. Okay then, anyway, I want to get to 38 reviews to update again, and this time I promise I will when I reach what I want.


	6. Chapter 6

Yay, new chapter. Been a while since I updated, and I hate to make excuses, so I won't, and will just let you read the chapter. Here you go-

Both Will and Djaq woke earlier that next morning than they normally did, not understanding why, yet still glad just to be in each others arms. During the night, Will had managed to wrap himself around Djaq's back, with one of his long arms draping across the top of her waist. She herself had snuggled deeply into his embrace, and now felt completely safe and secure lay against him. Both loved how they fit so perfectly against each other, but were annoyed at the knowledge that they would only have this short time with each other. They had mutually agreed with each other the previous night, that they would not do anything in front of the rest of the gang that would make Robin feel any worse than he already did about Marian's passing. And so they simply lay there by each other, waiting for the time when the rest of the gang awoke, and they would have to get up and go about their daily routines.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours after Will and Djaq's quiet moment together, the rest of the gang had started to stir from their own bunks, and the young sleepy couple knew it was about time to follow their friend's example, and they too got slowly up from their bed. It did not take long for everyone to properly wake up, rub the sleep from their eyes, and get dressed, and so soon the whole gang had been assembled around the table in the middle of the camp.

'Alright then gang, today we need to send Lardner back to the king, that's our most important job today. We also need to make deliveries.' Robin's old authoritive voice that has once been an asset of his had shrivelled and died slightly since he had come back from the Holy Lands, and all of the outlaws could tell from this that his heart was no longer truly in the job he was doing. But he too knew that he had to carry on, for Marian if nothing else.

'Will, Djaq, you stay here, work on the note for the king. Once you've done, go to Locksley and make your deliveries there. Alan, John, go to Nettlestone and Clun, make sure everyone's alright there, I heard from Matilda that some of the families have had problems and have been evicted from their homes, just check on them, see how they're doing. Much and I will go to Treeton and Nottingham. Everyone clear on that?' Everyone sat at the table nodded their heads quickly at their leader to show that they understood what was going to happen, before Alan, John, Much and Robin all made their way to the front entrance to the camp, and out its door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Will and Djaq stayed seated around the table in the middle of the campsite as the rest of their gang left through the front entrance. They gave a quick glance over at each other, before Djaq gracefully left her seat, and went to fetch the small scroll of parchment. However, she did not notice a tall shadow come up behind her, and pull her into a deep embrace. She leant her head against his chest, before quickly realising they had work to do with their message, and so tried to pull away from her love, but to no avail. He only held on tighter when she tried to pull away, and they were both soon stood in the middle of the camp holding onto each other and laughing away.

'Will,' she said in between her giggles, 'we really need to get this done before the gang get back, let go.' He slowly stopped his tickling of her sides, and let his grip on her weaken to almost nothing. Djaq turned gradually in his arms, so that she was looking up lovingly into his soulful green eyes, and leant up to kiss him deeply on the lips. They stood there for a few seconds with each other, before Djaq pulled away from him to fetch the scrolls they would need for their message. All Will could do however was stand there staring after her, thinking of how lucky he had been to find her, and how nothing would ever hurt them; not now that they were this happy.

There you go then, not the longest thing in the world, but I did take a while trying to make it right. It wasn't totally happening for me. But please review. Pretty Please. Go on , you know you want to.


End file.
